Be With Me
by Redundant
Summary: DinoZoeJackie...BenSueMs.Young...DebJonathan...Jackie and Dino need to be together again, but neither want to admit it. So who takes action? Deb, of course!
1. It all sinks in

Note: I think Dino and Jackie should quit their bitchin and get back together. Unfortunately, _I_ can't do that. But Deb can. HO HAR! How do you like them apples?!

Disclaimer: ...What's the point? You know it, I know it. Blah. I own nothing.

* * *

Jackie furrowed her eyebrows and desperately tried to concentrate. Her pencil tapped the table over and over again, and ever so often, she cocked her head to the left slightly, and stole one more glance at _him. _

_Him_, as in scum of the earth, typical alpha male, Dino Whitman. He just sat there, oblivious to Mr. Chang's lecture, to the assignment, to the chemicals. But, this does not bother Jackie. No. What bothers her most of all, is that he sits there, oblivious to _her_.

So Jackie straightens up, and tries to sit as he does, ignoring everything else in her surroundings. She takes a deep breath, and stops tapping her pencil. She's been through enough with Dino and his selfish antics. Jackie tells herself that she's over it. She tells herself that she won't ever try to steal glances at him anymore. _He's not worth it_, she repeats in her mind. _'He's so not worth it.'_

"Look at her. She's devastated."

"Maybe she just had something bad for lunch."

Deb swivelled toward her boyfriend. He leaned back a bit, fearful of what she might do to him. Jonathan twirled his pencil in his hands nervously waiting for Deb to react.

"Are you joking?" Deb states, "she wants to hook up with him again."

Jonathan shrugged. "Then let them hook up again," he said, trying to take notes on the differences of fusion and fission.

"They can't just 'hook up' again." Deb said, extending an arm toward Jackie and Dino. "She just went pretty far with Matt, and Dino the wanker is with that skank Zoe. So, no, Jonathan. They can't just hook up again."

"Okay, fine. Whatever. Just let her deal with it, okay?" said Jonathan, turning to a fresh sheet of looseleaf. He continued, "Dino is Jackie's problem, okay? Not yours."

Deborah threw her pen down. "Not my problem? Not my problem?! Need I remind you that he was sniffing my bra not too long ago?"

Jonathan smiled and shook his head. He remembered, and he'd rather not be reminded with any elaborate details. "Okay, I know. But I told you I set him straight."

For the time being, Deb surrendered and listened to Mr. Chang drone on and on about their new assignment. His words floated in one ear and out the other, so Deborah switched her attention to Jackie and Dino, once again.

Jackie was hunched over their desk, her eyes fixed on a blank sheet of paper. She bit her lower lip as her feet swung back and forth beneath her.

'She's so into him,' thought Deborah silently. 'I don't know why, though. He's a little jerk off.' Deb shifted her eyes to Dino.

He looked like he was taking really good notes, but upon Deb's closer examination, he was playing tic tac toe with himself. And instead of X's and O's, he drew–

'Gross! Dino is such a pervert! How can Jackie still have feelings for him? It's not like he actually cared for her in return.'

Believe it or not, the bell rang signaling the end of class. Dino quickly gathered his books and practically bolted out of the room. Jackie sighed as she packed her things.

* * *

Jackie did not want to admit it, but she still had feelings for Dino. But every time she pictured him and her together again, Zoe from Lincoln would pop up and Dino would rush her to Chang's room. Jackie frowned. She wanted so badly to run into the bathroom and slide down the wall of the stall and just cry. But she refused. She would not shed another tear because of _him. _She would no longer think of _him _instead of homework. And why should she? _He _never thought of her when he was with Zoe.

Right?

* * *

Ok, I know. Lame, right? Well, whatever. Just review and tell me if I should take this down or not. 


	2. She can't take it

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back. . . except those belong to my mother, technically, since she bought it with her money. So, I guess that means I own nothing. Darn.

* * *

"Jackie? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Well, I'll see you later then, okay?"

"Okay."

As Jackie spoke this last word to Deborah, it seemed as though Jackie said "okay" to everything that she wasn't okay with. Jackie looked after Deb, who was walking slower than usual. Did Deborah think Jackie was "okay" with Dino being with someone else? Jackie took a deep breath. Did Deborah think Jackie was "okay" with her dad's drinking? Jackie clenched her fists. Did Deborah think Jackie was "okay" with having to see Jonathan and Deb so happy, so cheerful? Jackie prepared herself for the worst. Deborah took one step out of Chang's room and the moment stood still. With one leg out of the room, Deborah stopped to be met with a crying, sniffing, sobbing Jackie.

"Wait! Deb! I...please!"

And as any loyal friend would do, Deb stopped and held Jackie in her arms. It was there in the empty classroom that Deb realized just how broken, how shattered Jackie was. The realization sunk in, and Deborah had never felt so furious. Jackie was so innocent, and held good intentions. How could_ he_ have done this to her? How could Deborah let him do this to her?

Without a second thought, Deb spoke the words Jackie wanted, needed to hear. Deb stroked her hair and rubbed her back, she used everything in her power to try and make Jackie believe.

"It'll be okay, Jackie. I swear. Everything will be fine. I know it."

_Did she know it?_ Jackie asked herself this over and over again as she felt her salty tears stain Deb's flamboyant pink shirt. Jackie wanted to stay in her friends arms, she wanted to stay where she felt safe. Instead, she wiped her eyes and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Thanks, Deb. That's just what I needed."

Without a moment to spare, Jackie grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room, leaving her friend stunned. Jackie stifled another powerful sob as she heard Deborah's words echo out to her.

"Jackie, wait! Please, don't go."

But she _had_ to go. She _had_ to leave. Deb didn't understand. Jackie knew that Deb could hug her until they both turned the color of raspberries, but that wouldn't mean Deb knew the emotions that stirred deep inside of Jackie's soul. Jackie walked past countless classrooms, listening to find out if Deb was following her.

She wasn't.

Jackie was alone now, and she continued to walk outside of the school. With each step, she remember a new way her life had gone to shit.

-step-

My dad's a drunk.

-step-

Dino... I...

-step-

Everyone around me is so damn happy.

-step-

I ruined everything and anything I had with Matt.

Jackie stopped counting her steps, and the reasons her life was so unbearable. She couldn'tgo on withit, and she knew full well that she was at her breaking point. Jackie stopped as soon as she exited the school, and she backed herself up against a hard brick wall. She exhaled slowly and let out a fierce cry of desperation, hoping that something or someone would fix what had become so horrible. Her tears were the only things bringing warmth to her body, for she felt so cold inside. She held herself as she shook with each passing sob, each insatiable cry for mercy. What had happened to her? And why, why had it happened so fast?

* * *

Okay, this chapter is crap. But, I hope to redeem myself with the next one, which will probably involve Ben....because he's my favorite. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers. ) I love you all! 


End file.
